eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1849 (14 October 1999)
Synopsis Grant has the nerve, after yesterday's outburst, to dump Courtney with Peggy while he goes off somewhere, but he's still sulking and refusing to talk to Peggy. She tells him that it's the people that make the family, not bricks and mortar. Billy is walking along when the two mugs he thought were dropping off the drugs drive by and ask him if he wants to help them do another job. They tell him that Kim Brooks was called in to do the drugs job instead of them. Billy looks horrified and asks why the heavy mob were brought in, and they say they don't know, and drive off. Billy tries to phone Grant, but he's just left, so Billy gets a taxi and tells it to hurry. Grant goes to the arches to pick up the car and asks Jamie where Phil is. Jamie says he thought Grant would know, as he didn't come home last night. Grant says tell him I've gone on ahead. Grant arrives and as he's about to get in the car, Steve Owen comes over and says "Oi!" Grant's irritation is barely concealed, and Steve adds that they have some unfinished business. Grant says "Oh yeah, so we have.", walks over to Steve and decks him without a word. He gets into the car and Phil arrives just as he's driving off. Grant asks him where he's been, and Phil is very quiet and looks slightly psycho. Phil picks up the gun and Grant says maybe they should take the clip out, it's only to frighten them. Phil replies "Let's leave it in, it'll be more fun." Billy arrives at the Vic and tells Sam he HAS to see Grant and Phil. She says they've gone, and insists he tell her what it's about, as she knows about the gun. Billy says the deal he thought was going to be done by some mugs is actually being done by three real hard nuts - one of whom would shoot them as soon as look at them, so Phil and Grant have no idea what they're up against and are in danger. Sam decides to go to Beppe for help, and Beppe says he knows Kim Brooks, and he'll call the police immediately. Billy is horrified to learn that Beppe is an ex-cop but Beppe asks Sam if she wants them dead or alive and banged up, and she tells Billy to give Beppe the details, and Beppe promises no-one will know where the information came from. Phil and Grant go to a multistorey car park and Phil finally asks Grant "What Kathy was like? Was she good?" Grant at first tries to deny everything, but when Phil says Kathy told him, Grant gives a load of excuses, that it was doing Phil a favour, now he knows what a slapper Kathy is, that it was "on a plate" and he just took the easy way. In the middle of this conversation, the villains arrive, and Phil is so furious he walks over to the supposed hard man who asks him what he wants, and Phil, who has the element of surprise vents his rage on the surprised bloke with a fierce punch. Grant gets the other bloke and grabs the money while Phil is viciously kicking Kim Brooks on the floor. Grant gets the car and tells Phil to stop, and they run off as the police arrive. At the bottom of the car park, the police have carelessly parked half across the entrance, and Grant just drives through the small gap, knocking the police car aside. There ensues a high speed chase, with Beppe and Sam, who arrived just in time to see the dramatic getaway, also in hot pursuit. Grant dumps the car on waste ground, and they run off across the waste ground towards the Thames (just opposite the Millennium dome). Then Phil starts wrestling with Grant and they continue the argument, with Phil saying Grant's selfish and spiteful, and it was really because of Sharon, so Grant says "Yes, if you like, it was revenge." Phil waves the gun at Grant and Grant stands still and looks him straight in the eye and asks if he's going to shoot him. Phil hesitates, and police sirens are heard again, and Grant runs off to pick up the case of money, disappears through a fence and comes across a man making a mobile call standing just out of his car. He throws the man aside and they both drive off in his car. Phil is still furious and starts shooting across Grant, taking out the side window then hitting the steering wheel, so that Grant loses control and the car goes into the Thames. A man standing on the quay jumps straight in and heroically rescues Phil, who is unconscious and looking slightly blue. Beppe and Sam have just caught up and Sam runs over and screams out over the water "Grant!" There is hardly a ripple across the large expanse of water. Credits Main cast *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Courtney Mitchell - *Peggy Butcher - Barbara Windsor *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick *Beppe di Marco - Michael Greco *Sam Mitchell - Danniella Westbrook *Jamie Mitchell - Jack Ryder *Steve Owen - Martin Kemp Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes